


No Liars

by h_itoshi



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I had to write something about sweet liar after all, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 06:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: “I'm going to kiss you before this tour is over.”





	No Liars

**Author's Note:**

> Kat told me I could write this if I finished it before school in the morning. So I wrote it in 35 minutes and skipped a bit of breakfast for it. No regrets.

Chinen's used to it by now. The closeness, the heated looks, the brushes of fingertips against his skin, hot breath in his ear. The first few performances, it had his stomach fluttering, unsure whether to feel awesome or awkward about this disguised exhibitionism of his relationship.

Yamada loves it, every single second of it. The performance has a lot of his influence in it, he was ready to fight for getting paired up with Chinen rather than Yuto or Keito, and he makes the most of it, definitely more turned on than he wants to admit by touching Chinen like this on stage. He'd rather pull Chinen's shirt entirely open, thread fingers in his hair to tilt his head back and place wet kisses on his neck, let that hand on his chest slip down to the hem of his pants and inside, right here before all of the fans. Chinen knows, because Yamada told him, and it makes him feel even more compromised about this performance. He can't stop thinking about those visuals when Yamada steps up behind him, but there is also no fucking way he can show actual arousal on stage. So he tried to disconnect himself from it, tried to think of other things, and his strange feelings settled down for a while.

But now, with only as many shows as can be counted on one hand left, he's starting to get nervous.

“ _I'm going to kiss you before this tour is over.”_

Yamada said after the first show, half threat and half promise, and Chinen just laughed and told him yeah right, have fun, but Yamada's eyes had been serious.

He can't kiss him on stage, not even as innocent fanservice. They're not that kind of group, they're not that kind of _agency_. And Yamada knows that. But Chinen can't forget his eyes, how determined he looked, and that's why he's worried every time they step on stage in the red shirts during the Dome tour.

Yamada's arm settles on his shoulder as every other time before, but this time, it's his left shoulder and Chinen already knows what's going to happen. Fingertips plays with his hair, he can feel the tiny movement at the back of his head, and the look in Yamada's eyes is obvious. _Today_.

Chinen wets his lips without really meaning to, unable to look away from Yamada's face, captivated by those dark eyes that promises everything he could ever want, and suddenly he's so very aware of the arm on his shoulder,Yamada's warmth seeping through the shirt material to meet his own body heat.

He vaguely hears the screams, but his heart is beating louder, more nervous right in this moment than he's ever been on stage before, and his mic catches a ragged little gasp.

Yamada leans in, as he always does, but he doesn't stop, doesn't smile and pull back, only tilts his head enough to keep their mics from meeting each other, and Chinen's eyes fall half closed as he feels a brush of warm and soft against his lips, so brief but still enough to send a wave of electricity through his entire body.

Yamada pulls back, smiling and letting his camera blocking arm slip from Chinen's shoulder like nothing out of the ordinary happened, and Chinen blinks, suddenly hearing the piercing screams and he can't really comprehend what happened. If it even happened.

But Yamada's bruising kiss and hands tearing at his clothes the second they have any privacy tells him it did, taking out all that's left from his adrenaline rush on Chinen and he loves every second of it.

If the rest of their group is upset, Chinen doesn't hear anything about it, even if Yabu gives Yamada a couple stern looks. Yuto even happily goes out to buy paparazzi pictures of it, but when Chinen sees them, Yamada's arm is blocking most of the actual evidence and he knows there won't be any serious repercussions from this. So he just grins and offers to get Yuto at better photo of them kissing.

 

 

~*~


End file.
